


Waves of Colors

by windofbloom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK1KWeek, alternative universe, rk1k - Freeform, rk1k week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windofbloom/pseuds/windofbloom
Summary: «This world is, no matter the reason or the point, a kaleidoscope.»Stories inspired during the RK1K Week.





	1. Bridal Style/Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I couldn't resist a perfect excuse to write more rk1k. I won't be able to have something ready for every day, but I'll do my best here. 
> 
> Remember! My writing comes from three sources: my language knowledge, my knowledge about storytelling and any kind of free/online grammar checker I can find. If you see something weird. I truly apologize. One day I’ll learn to write.

**Dear 'Alice'**

 

Markus’ bad mood was written on his face. In the way he drummed his fingers on his forearm.

With his arms crossed over his chest, his head slightly tilted to his right. His left leg made the balance of his weight meanwhile the right one move slowly following the drum of his fingers. Echoing his annoyance thanks to those black heels he was wearing.

It had to be a damn joke.

He clicked her tongue and looked at the hole, two steps away in front of him. Then at the ‘bunny man’ smiling at him like he hadn’t just asked him a completely irrational idea.

“No,” Markus answered with his best “don’t fuck with me” voice. Deep and serious.

The ‘bunny man’ chuckled like he was used to that type of refusal. “Please?” He insisted, and Markus wished it was all one of North’s jokes. One particularly weird. It was North’s idea came to that party in the first place, she was the one who suggested to him to wear a fancy short dress, with a stiffing ribbon tied to his waist and the most uncomfortable heels he had used in his life. —He had worn heels before, _so what?_ —She wore an elegant white tuxedo in contrast.

“You’re Alice”, the ‘bunny man' said, his words forced Markus to come back to reality. “And Alice has to enter the hole.”

Markus ran a hand over his face. He really wanted to go home.

“Look, if this is a joke. It’s not funny.” He started, fighting to keep his voice steady. He looked over his shoulder to the National Museum where the party was having placed.

Markus didn’t want to assist in the first place. However, a considerable number of Carl’s work was there, and someone had to be sure everything was perfect; Leo wasn’t an option, and so the responsibility rested on his shoulders. The ‘dress part’ was because North wanted, and he didn’t mind it, at first. They were all against every type of stereotypes and it wasn’t the first time they did it. It was their way —plus different general comments, projects, and essays— to show how clothing, make up, or anything could change who you are and how you were born.

Markus felt uneasy as soon as he entered the hall. The good idea turned into something more… complicated.

Maybe because being surrounded by businessmen, bankers and politician all at the same time weren’t one of his favorite things. Not even his more tolerable situation. And then, wearing a puffy short dress, heels, and stockings the whole plan became a horrible idea. The media could talk about it. Sure, they would. Write their articles with all kind of tones and ideas. But Markus felt he ended fulfilling one of those disgusting men fetishes without planning.

He wanted to puke as soon as the realization hit him. And when the reality became unbearable, he ran away. He just needed some fresh air. The museum’s garden was the best option and he walked as far away as he could.

Then he found this guy with a black tuxedo, fluffy bunny ears and tail stood up below a tree. Markus could avoid him, but he was a ‘curious cat.’ One day his curiosity would kill him, or worse.

 _Well, Markus. You have two options_. Said his consciousness and, did it sound like Simon’s voice? _Come back to the party and bear it like a pro. Or stay here with a delusional stranger that, at least, it’s not staring at you like a creep_.

What about if he came back home with Carl? That sounded better but was out of the questions.

“Besides,” Markus added, “Why should I jump inside a hole?”

“That’s what Alice does.” Markus groaned as soon as he heard the same stupid answered. The ‘bunny man’ with his curly hair perfectly brushed. The ironed black suit and clean, shiny black dress shoes, smiled at him with patience, tenderly in some way as if he could have this conversation all his life and persist.

“I’m not Alice.” Markus sighed, it could be tiredness. Still the most he looked at the smiling man, the less annoyed he felt. There was a nostalgic feeling replacing the frustration.

“So, why are you wearing a dress?”

Maybe not.

“Hey! I have all the right to wear a dress. It won’t change I’m a human adult male.” Markus pointed at the white long ears and the fluffy, little tail. “You’re not in a good position to judge me. _Bunny_.”

The bunny man shrugged. “As stubborn as I remember you, Markus.” Before Markus could ask how the stranger knew his name, the ‘bunny man’ took him in his arms. All weeding style like he had the weight of a feather. Don’t fight. It’s better in this way. Oh no, his consciousness with Simon’s voice went crazy too. “Let’s go, everyone is waiting for us.”

Markus wasn’t crazy enough to accept it easily.

“Let me go _now_! This is kidnapping! _Who the hell_ are you and _who_ is everyone?!” Markus tried to push him, his share of strange things was filled by five years. Bad to him, besides his looks, his now kidnapper was stronger than he seemed.

“I’m Connor. But don’t worry. You’ll remember soon. It’s our wedding after all.”

_What the—_

“Our what?!”

Too late. They were already jumping in that pitch-black hole and Markus had his arms crossed around Connor’s neck as his life depends on it.

Maybe the party wasn’t as bad as he thought.  


	2. Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day to link the fire and bring back the peace to the kingdom will be in two days. But for Connor, the day has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been influenced by Dark Souls, mainly Dark Souls III what I’m currently playing. Still some terms work different.
> 
> Important!
> 
> My writing comes from three sources: my language knowledge, my knowledge about storytelling and any kind of free/online grammar checker I can find. If you see something weird. I truly apologize. One day I’ll learn to write.

**Ending theme**

 

Through the corridor from the entrance to the metallic, golden door, the sun shone vibrating and alive. It came from the colorful picture windows, created rainbows of light and little shadows behind the statues that decorated the place. Monoliths of the goddess and knights fixed and placed again in its rightful position.

Next to each of them a painting of old heroes and monarchs.

It felt mystic, almost ethereal. The entrance to a living dream. Markus initially thought they shouldn’t put a lot of effort into the reconstruction of mere decoration; they had more important things to do after all. Still, with the results in front of him, he ran out of breath. It was beautiful.

Simon told him (with more joy that he wanted to show) how ‘the great hall’ was already finished. With the main corridors and the teaching rooms to Josh happiness.

Markus had to admit, he was a little excited to see the outcome.

Carefully, he looked at each painting and statue. He made sure to detail every piece of metal or paint strokes. He recognized some of them, though the majority were characters with no past. Those objects got lost during the wars and countless lootings, their history became legends and nowadays most of them didn’t have anyone to tell their stories. It was sad, but Markus still appreciated the art and took the time to thanks their memories and lives.

He was going to honor them after all. To link the fire and bring peace to the kingdom.

At the end of the corridor next to the golden door, Markus took his time to detail the last statue. It was a knight, nothing different from the last two. He touched the helmet temple following the strokes with his fingers. It looked like those lines formed letters. A spellcaster or an old miracle to give extra protection to the one who wore it. Maybe something else.

Markus, the future Lord, absorbed in his thoughts didn’t catch the soft, little movement the statue’s hand. Not the way the grayish coloration started to dilute as it gave way to a dark blue, bright by the sun’s rays. Markus’ hand reached the end of the helmet, the point where it connected with the armor.

Ready to follow the strokes again with the only purpose of discovering its secrets, the armor’s hand took him by the wrist with a clean, fast movement. Markus was quick enough to take a small knife from his belt and pressed it against the thin space between the helmet and the armor’s neck. His eyes narrowed with a serious expression that demands for answers.

“I could kill you if I want it, you know that?”

Markus didn’t like the mockery in those words. He let out the air in a sign and relaxed, he recognized the echoing voice inside the fake statue. He let the knife on his belt and the knight softened his grip.

“That’s not the way to act in front of your lord, Connor.” He said slightly angry with himself and the other one. He hated to be taken by surprise in that way. Connor removed the helmet and left it next to him on the floor.

“Future lord, Markus. And you’re my boyfriend too” Connor smirked at his own words, Markus rolled his eyes pretending to be exasperated. When the knight opened his mount to add a comment regardless of his lack of care, Markus kissed him. Fierce and tender making him shiver.

Connor pulled him closer and both hugged each other, after long weeks with no more than sporadic letters to know they still were alive. Rebuilding a whole kingdom wasn’t easy after all.

“I miss you so much,” Markus whispered against Connor’s lips, the captain of the Undead Legion smiled, his arms around his lord waist tighten. “Why were you hiding? And how did you learn to do that?” Markus narrowed his eyes, half curious, half upset about being tricked. “That’s not your armor.” He added, his hands rested over Connor’s shoulders.

“I miss you too.” Connor kissed him again, slowly and carefully. He wanted to burn to fire inside his memory the taste and texture of those lips. Then he alternated small, butterfly kisses between each answer. “I wanted to give you a surprise.” He kissed Markus’ leaps. The future lord would say Connor almost gave him a heart attack. “A pilgrim thought me,” then the left cheek. “This is better than the last one, and why are you not wearing your armor.” Last on Markus’ right cheek and lips again.

Markus smiled and giggled. Connor felt alive with that single image even if his main reason to be there, one heavy and cursed, made him sick and lost.

“I don’t want it” was Markus only answer. Like a spoiled, stubborn child.

“What?” Connor kissed Markus’ chin, then his neck. He shouldn’t be spoiling him. Markus was their rightful lord by his own merit, but that wouldn’t be official until he linked the fire bringing a new age of light and peace to their lives. Sadly, no merit would erase the fact Markus wasn’t part of the royalty bloodlines and there were those who opposed him, even after his victory against the Abys.

“I said, I don’t want it.” Markus tilted his head to give Connor more space “We reached peace, weren’t we? I did enough, I don’t see the point to keep it. I’m the painter’s son.”

An adoptive son in fact, what made Connor (Or better say, his friend, right hand and surrogate father.) suspected the man was more than he admitted. More than that Markus was a pacifist forced to face the darkness of their world. Connor knew it much better than he would admit.

“You’re a skillful knight.” Not like he was going to convince Markus with that, Connor saw it in those mismatched eyes: resolution.

That was problematic. But Connor didn’t worry a lot, Markus had promised it to him after all.

“And you’re better than me, so it’s North. I fought for peace and we won. I’ll link the fire, and we’ll get married. See? Happy ending.”

Markus expected a laugh, a sassy comment or even scolding. It wasn’t as easy as he made it sound, though they were almost done. But what Markus received was a ‘hum’ and the faint of a smile.

“You have it all planned, eh?” Connor said, his voice wasn’t as cheerful as before. He hid his face against Markus’ shoulder.

Markus waited. There was no joke, no laugh. Nothing. He felt suddenly scared. Carl once told him he had the best intuition the old man had seen in his whole life, Josh agreed with him; right or not, the ‘intuition’ at that instance felt like turmoil, a storm inside his chest trying to destroy his hope.

“Connor, you’re okay?” And he was afraid of something he couldn’t catch. “Something’s happening?” the future lord caressed the back of his captain, comrade, and only love.

“I’m fine,” Connor said after seconds that could have killed Markus more effectively than any sword. “Tired, that’s all.” He paused only to move away of the pedestal where he pretended to be one of the statues. “I’ll talk with North about your decision, my lord. I’m sure she’ll have a lot to say.”

Markus gasped, he wasn’t relieved. For the sake of keeping the ‘good mood’ he pretended to be offended with a hand over his chest to show betrayal. “How dare you?” He held Connor’s hand before leading the way to the golden door. The fear remained, the memory of what they promised to each other back in the battlefield hunted him “You sure everything’s okay?”

Connor nodded and smiled.

“I’m okay. Don’t need to worry, Markus.”

Connor was, indeed, a skillful knight. Slightly better than Markus and North. That’s why he was the captain of an “undead” legion.

He was a better liar too.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

North had a lot to say.

Connor sat next to Markus with their hands clasped. In fact, he didn’t need to say anything. As soon as they found her in ‘the great hall’, a smile on her lips, a curious but mesmerized expression with her white armor reflecting the sun; her long hair tied in a braid and she saw them the hurricane was released.

Markus got the worst part.

“For the sun lord’s sake Markus! I’m not your babysitter. You have to use your fucking damn armor!”

That’s how she started. It was funny to see the future lord. The fearless leader. The ‘chosen one’ who faced the darkness itself scolded like a little boy; North shut him up every time he tried to protest.

Connor just stayed in the background, waiting. Thinking.

Become ‘undead’ was easy, you only needed to be human. No matter if someone was poor, rich, a thief or the most selfless in the kingdom. They were all cursed. Sooner or later ‘the dark sign’ will appear in their bodies as a ‘black hole’ on their chests or breasts; first like a thin, black line and progressively it’d turned into a jade circle.

No matter how many times they were killed, they came back to life. The apparently interminable cycle of ‘live and death’ drove people mad. They forgot their lives, names, family, friends. All became nothing until one day, they become ‘hollows.’

Connor felt goosebumps; a kind of fear deepest than anything in his life strangled his heart. He managed to keep a straight face. ‘Hollows’ could die, but they were violent, mindless.

They had to be killed.

Connor was undead, and the mark on his chest was no longer a thin, almost imperceptible line. His comrades in the Legion were undead too, but Markus gave them a reason to fight. A Mission to fulfill.

However, ...

“And you, Connor!” The hurricane North changed her direction. Connor blinked and looked at her caught off guard. Markus bit his lower lip to not laugh. North narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips, “let me know the next time you come, how’s the front line?”

He had a little doubt about that ‘next time’ part, still, he said nothing and shrugged “everything’s right ‘lord commander.’ The legion awaits your orders.”

Markus laughed unable to keep it for himself. North grunted, “smartass.”

Connor smiled, softly. “Everything is okay North, thanks for asking,” the female knight nodded satisfied.

“I’ll tell Josh and Simon you’re here. And you,” she looked at Markus with the same determinate eyes she used during combats. “Wear your armor, I’m not joking.”

Connor was tempted to ask who Simon and Josh were, of course he didn’t’. That would expose him. He barely remembered North and made a good effort to remember how the soldiers that admire and respect her joke about her strong personality.

He knew a lot about what was happening to him. But live it, pretended everything was alright was a totally different experience.

“Yes, yes my lady.”

Markus moved faster enough to avoid being punched by her. When North left the room and the metallic footsteps were only an echo, Connor rested his head on Markus' shoulder.

“You haven’t told them, have you?” he asked, as he closed his eyes and focused on the soft movement of Markus’ body when he breathed.

“How do you know it?” Markus kept his position, slightly imitating his lover actions.

“She said: “next time”, she thinks after the ceremony I’ll leave again. But if we get married, why I’d leave you?”

Markus hummed, and Connor knew he was smiling.

“Good reasoning as always. I haven’t told them yet. Maybe I won’t.” Markus didn’t like ‘fancy stuffs’, not those glamorous ceremonies. In his own worlds: he was just a simple man, and the simple man likes small, private meetings. If he told their friends about his plans, they would try to organize something ‘important.’ Markus had enough with linking the fire and the old, stupidity important traditions. “But if you want me to tell them, I’ll do it right away.”

Connor thought full of joy and love how cute Markus was. He felt it bittersweet too, mostly painful.

“I’ll like something private too.”

He surely would.

Somehow, ‘undeads’ now when their time to become hollow arrived. For those who didn’t fight it was a feeling, a certainty.

For knights, the future was written in their armors while they fulfilled their mission.

 

* * *

 

 

A small fireball floated in the middle of the room, filled by the orange light. The fire moved softly, delicate movements that show how alive it was. Life came from the fire, and it would end with fire. And the light outlined their bodies. Connor resting his head over Markus lap, while the future lord took his time to draft every line, every curve on Connor’s bare chest.

Connor looked at him, the way Markus’ mismatched eyes shone, the little put he made every time he was focused on something. The fire illuminated his face and chest as the rest of him reminded in darkness.

“You’re beautiful,” Connor whispered with a small voice.

Markus stopped his movements where the ‘dark sigil’ started. “Please, don’t drool over me,” he smiled and kept with the distraction.

“You find weird ways to use pyromancies,” Connor smirked, Markus hit him softly.

“Rude, I’m just being original,” still Markus kept smiling, a tender, full of love smile that only Connor could bring.

Connor thought he had to say something else. Instead, his right hand touched and caressed Markus’ cheek, and when the lord leaned over he kissed him. Adore him.

 _It’s time_. He had to say something.

It was now or never, he wouldn’t have another opportunity It was all done, the greetings, the talking, and love. They did it all, but Connor couldn’t find the strength to do it.

 _I’m sorry_.

He did his best to not cry, to not show how desperate he really was. Not in front of Markus, not in front of his sun.

“Connor,” Markus' voice echoed between their lips. His tone showed worry, tender. A soft melody inside the darkness. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

 _I’m so sorry_.

“Nothing at all.”

If he could. If Connor had the power, he would stop time and would preserve that single moment. Just them and the fire.

 

* * *

 

 

The Undead Legion settled on the border of the kingdom away from the castle. They had been called ‘legion’ because it wasn’t common for ‘undeads’ to gather. Less in large numbers. Create an organized group of knights either.

They didn’t care about the name at first, when their future lord discovered how people called them and cheerfully joked about it, they liked the name. They were the Undead Legion, and they were proud of it.

Connor found his right hand and second in charge sitting by the fire. Four glasses of a bear were his companies with his helmet sloppily let behind, the other knights loudly chatted around them.

“Already drunk, Hank?”

The old man looked away from the fire to look at the young captain. He wore a big, old-fashioned armor but resistant as a dragon scale. It used to be silver, Connor remembered how much he liked the thin, almost imperceptible lines that covered the material. Now it was dirty and corrupted, thick pitch-black lines covered it from head to toe making the armor almost ebony.

Hank snorted and shrugged. “I wish, but this shit it’s not enough for me,” not since he was undead. Connor sat by his side and left the helmet on the opposite side, with the light of fire the lines Markus found so interesting turned to its real appearance: dark, rotten and twisted; he politely refused to drink when his close friend offered it. “Don’t be a party pooper, Connor. Everyone is having fun!”

“What’s the point of drinking if we can’t get drunk?” Connor never liked alcohol, since his existence was no longer human, he founded irrational.

‘Undeads’ didn’t need food, their humanity a blurred memory. It was odd how they keep ‘breathing’, how their sense of taste and touch remind. They lost something but kept other things with them.

“Sniffy as usual.”

Connor and Hank met when the last big war ended. They had lost friends and family in equal parts long ago and both were ‘undeads’ at that time. Without a mission, something to protect or someone to follow, their only destiny was to patiently wait to become ‘hollows’; even so, Connor couldn’t keep his distance from the angry, sad man that sat in front of a small grave and sometimes went to the nearest town to drink.

He was glad he didn’t do it, Hank thought him everything he knew. How to fight, how to read miracles, how to defend himself. He was his most beloved friend, and part of him considered the man a father.

To Hank, Connor was a small piece of heaven inside living hell. Salvation after the loss of family and friends, a way to enjoy the rest of his life until the inevitable end.

“Looks like the spell that pilgrim gave you worked,” Hank commented with apparent indifference, he was surprised by it. The rest of Connor’s armor was, without magic to hide it, as covered in corruption as Hank’s was.

“Not really,” Connor faked a smile, the sadness still there. “I had to wear a new one. And even this one is now corrupted.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hank really was. Connor failed at keeping the smile and soon he’s face reflected the sorrow. “You know was the worst part, Hank? If someone offers me to change the past. I’d refuse immediately. I’ll chose falling for him again and again.”

“Did you tell him?”

Connor glanced at him, and then his eyes stared at the fire. “Correct.”

“And?” Hank pushed, “what did he say?” The man was worried Markus could try to stop them, motivated by the same hope that brought them a better future.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay, I don’t know what he’ll say.”

Hank stared at Connor first with surprise, then annoying and finally exasperated. The old knight ran a hand over his face. “Goddam it, Connor. You fucking didn’t tell him.” Hank had a hunch about it, but he wanted to believe the kid wasn't as he normally was. “You went there, say hi, kiss and make I don’t fucking want to know what, and then you escape in the middle of the night. Fuck, Connor.”

Hank had felt sorry for Markus and Connor. The world wasn’t fair, that type of ironies was like a mystical betrayal. Now he wanted to punch Connor too.

The captain pressed his lips forming a thin line. The fire made him looked pale and sick, desolation covered his face. “I did something else.”

“Explain your damn self.”

“I left my cape in his room. He would find out by himself. I know he will.” It wasn’t’ the best way; he knew he was a coward and Markus didn’t deserve such a cold, selfish way to discover it. But what else Connor could do?

Since the legion arrived and settled, he thought about it. Tried to find the proper time, the best words. He decided that after saying ‘hello’ and have some time together, he’d be honest. Bluntly. He couldn’t. “He was so happy, Hank. He even talked about married” Connor covered his face with both hands, at the end of the day, with the dark night covered them he felt scared. Trapped in a nightmare. “How could I ruin his happiness?”

He trembled, his body shook by despair and fury. It wasn’t fair, Connor hated being human and being cursed.

Hank didn’t say it, but Connor would ruin Markus happiness being honest or not. He preferred to hug him by the shoulders. He wasn’t the best one to judge him.

Hank had a good life, good friends, a beautiful wife and a good kid; Connor made it better without any need. The man wished he could do something for him, for their lord. More than just stay by his side.

The world was a cruel place.

A couple of knights holding their hand approached them. When the couple stopped in front of them, they removed their helmets revealing two females. Blue and brown haired. Hank relaxed, and Connor tried to look as calm as possible.

“We come to say goodbye,” said the blue haired knight. Connor felt guilty he for not remembering their names. “And thank you.” She added, she was having troubles with names and pieces of her memory too. All of them were.

“Thanks for taking care of us, help us to stay together until the end.” The brown haired continue, both girls smiled at each other.

“You’re going to drink it, right?” Connor asked. As soon as their destiny was clear, they planned how to put prevent the collateral damage.

Both girls nodded at the same time. “It was a pleasure to know you. We wished for the sun to shine long and our lord wellbeing”.

Hank took the last of his bears and made a toast. “Long may the sun shine.”

It was a farewell. One who had been used when gods walked alongside with humans. Before the first war started. Connor found comfort to know what it means, the hope of a new future. He just wished he could stay with his sun a little bit longer.

The captain and his right hand reminded in silence without changing their position. A knight came to see them, notifying them how the barricades were ready. Barricades made with dragon scales, reinforce with magic and miracles to prevent any of them to get out; none of them would do it, but who knows what kind of things they could do after losing their minds.

Some of them would drink poison before it happens. Others thought with their mission accomplish the most honorable path was waiting for the very end. Acceptance. And the remind with different position, as Hank who had lost interest in tradition and honor decided to wait in case something happens.

The Undead Legion were the guardians of the kingdom and their lord. Their only and rightful sun. They would never abandon the swore duty as long as their sanity reminded. Even with their mission accomplished: Bring back the sun to the kingdom.

“It’s a little sad we couldn’t see the type of ruler your boyfriend will be,” Hank said when the cheerful mood faint and the silence ruled. “Shit, I never asked him if he was one of those heirs of fire.” Hank was sure about it. Markus was special. He has known it since the first time they met.

“You know the answer, Hank. You just want to confirm it.” The man dismissed his words with a sign and took the last sip of his bear, “for the record.” Connor added. “Yes. My boyfriend is special, and Simon too.”

Hank almost spat his drink, “No way, the friendly smartass too? Well, sure is good news. Eh?”

Connor nodded. It was, Markus wouldn’t be alone at the end. That gave him a sort of relieving as the night passed and the end approached.

When the morning day arrived, they would be hollows.

 

* * *

 

 

Markus hated his intuitions.

Carl said it was a gift. Josh called it a blessing sometimes. For him it was a burden when he realized, he couldn’t do anything about it.

There were things that couldn’t be changed.

He bit his lower lip to contain a cry. His hands shook, and the cape that used to be bluish and now was dark and corrupted; the part he stubbornly squeezed between his fingers was wet now. Crying, he had been crying for a while now. In silence, and alone. Coldly alone.

 _Who cares_.

Markus had time. There were things he couldn’t change after all. He couldn’t lock himself all day, or all his life as much as he wished for it at that single moment. Even so, he could do it the whole morning; until someone went to find him until he had to wear his armor and hold his sword again.

Humans were cursed. The only ending for undead was being ‘hollow.’

Markus cried. A broken, harrow sound.

‘Hollows’ were violent. Mindless. With no memory of whom they used to be or who they care about, they attack everything that moves with no mercy. They had to be killed before they could spread chaos and carnage.

When the door opened Josh entered cheerily and ready to start the new day. Hand fully of different pieces of clothing.

“Come on sleeping beauty! I need you to prove this. We must honor our history with some traditional clothes and…—”

“Where’s the Legion settled?

Josh stopped right in his place, not even two steps inside the room. Markus was turning his back, bemused by his friend and lord hoarse voice. Even so, he saw him trembling like a leaf.

“At the border, I guess. Markus what—”

“Tell North, we’ll pay them a visit.”

“What’s happening?”

Markus took a deep breath in order to control the trembling in his voice, “I have to fulfill a promise.”

Josh didn’t ask. He had learned to know Markus well enough to know when to do what he was asked.

Alone again, Markus left the cape folded as he looked for his armor and sword. He had time. Time to cry, to feel lonely and sorrow. Connor wouldn’t be so careless to not take actions until he arrived.

The same day they confessed to each other. Connor made him promise, when the time came he would be the one and only one to kill him. Markus never forgot. It haunted him every day.

It still did, but the day had come.

 

.

 

The Undead Legion camp was surrounded by high walls made of dragon scales. North touched it first, the metal of her gloves vibrated at the same time the wall was covered by yellowish symbols. A miracle. A bluish light was visible like smoke trails and reflected on North and Markus helmets. It was magic.

“Why did you come, North?”

Markus' voice was an echo. Perfectly audible but emotionally distant. Bellow the helmet North frowned.

“If this is something so important you decided to put your armor, I have to be there.” That was her first impression until she spotted the reddish eyes, the marks of teeth on his lips; “besides,” she added, “I’m undead too, Markus. This wall just makes it obvious.”

Markus felt a lump in the throat. The sensation to be on the verge of tears again. One day he would lose North and Josh by the same cursed.

“Let’s find a way to enter, without breaking it.”

Form the inside Lord, and personal guard heard the metallic sound of footsteps. The clashed of swords again and again like a nightmarish cycle.

The only way inside was to climb. They did it slow and carefully to not damage the hard work of the legion; the sound of swords stopped abruptly as soon as they were inside. North and Markus walked among the corpses of the Undead Legion, some of them were stabbed against the floor, they’re own sword used to finish their lives.

In some part of the night, a fire spread all over the camp. It consumed the tents, covered by the ashes they saw the lifeless bodies still with their armors and arms beside them. They kept their conclusions in secret, paid silently respect for those who fearless fight by their side.

Fight for him.

The echo of a third pair metallic footstep came back, resounding with their own walk. The sound got closer as more they walked.

In the middle of the camp, surrounded by impenetrable walls only one hollow reminded. Stood in front of the corpse of his last friend and enemy; besides the dark marks of corruptions, Markus recognized the armor. He infused his sword with fire and pointed at the last member of the Undead Legion.

North took a step back when the lonely knight faced them. She wouldn’t interfere, even if she wanted to be sure Markus would be okay.

He wouldn’t. Because there were things that even he could not change.

“Farewell, Connor.”

Markus said when the hollow attacked him. He was crying, and he would be for a long time.

_I love you._

 

* * *

 

 

Simon hissed in amazement at the details of the sculpture. Markus felt surprised he could feel proud of the work done. Still part of him hated, a mix of resignation and frustration flowing with sadness.

He wanted to lock himself three weeks more, as he did after he linked the fire as planned.

“You did an amazing job, Markus.” He smiled at his friend and now lord. The gods again walked side by side with humans, though it was their secret. “The painted is beautiful too, all the details. Carl must be proud of your skills.”

Markus nodded in silent, both looked at the paint besides the sculpture. A landscape that remembered one time where the Undead Legion settled and took a well-deserved rest before their last battle against the darkness.

“I don’t think he would like this. He always said painting it’s not about copying reality.” Markus looked again at the sculpture, with his right hand he traced the lines on the helmet.

“But you honor them in the best way. I can even see Hank drinking. They’d love it.”

Markus hummed, Simon hugged him by the waist. Pressed their bodies together as friendly as possible.

“You have the same expression when we met.” The real counselor said, his voice full of understanding.

They met during hard times before the battles started. And Markus had that plain almost apathetic expression, his eyes shone with a life he wouldn’t be able to suppress because it was utterly beyond him. But his sign was lost and gloomy. Simon saw it again, but part of that light had been lost.

“I’m sorry.” Markus rested his head on Simon's shoulder.

“It’s okay. Take your time. We have everything covered, so you don’t need to show your face for a while.”

“Thank you, Simon.”

“Come on, I need you a little bit more, Lord of Fire.”

They walked to the golden door and left behind the last statue inside the main corridor. The one that honored the captain of the Undead Legion.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has been working on something special for Markus. After all, they have something important to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story sets post pacifist ending.

**Flower Code**

 

 

When Connor opened his eyes, Joss Douglas was talking in the forty-six-inches TV. Channel 16 was doing a chronicle about how androids conquered all boundaries and changed history. Days before the USA Government in a public event lead by Madam President and the Congress made official and legal the status of citizens to androids.

Of course, Markus was there. Connor too even if he didn’t want to go and was mostly forced by a pair mismatched pleading eyes.

Joss Douglas narrated as they showed a fragment of the ceremony. The camera spotted Markus, by his sides were the special guests: an android emissary from Russia and her counterpart from China, the other two big companies in charge of production and sell androids in the world. Connor was there a few steps behind the RK200.

The journalist's voice stopped as soon as the recording showed Markus speech last words.

“We are people. We are alive, and we are free!” With that fearless, full of hope and decision voice that made Connor’s system shivered.

The journalist ended the chronicle talking about how CyberLife had presented a serious threat against androids. Something they all had known since the beginning, but it was recently made public; the creation of a new organization focused on negotiates android’s status around the world and how China and Russia’s governments remind silence in their positions.

“A new chapter in human history has been written. Now, it’s androids time to write their parts.” Joss Douglas finished.

Channel 16 kept with its usual programming.

“You look good on camera!” Chloe appeared as soon as Channel 16 continue with the daily news, she smiled and squeezed the RK800 shoulders with a lovely tender.

“I didn’t want to be there. Markus forced me” Connor clarified.

Chloe giggled, she knew very well Connor was weak to Markus pleads. Simon, Josh, and North were busy covering other fronts. And they all knew Connor was Markus favorite. It wasn’t a secret.

Elijah entered the room next, his eyes focused on the tablet as he tapped the last part of his work. “Everything’s done, Connor.” He announced with a cocky smile on his face. “Remember our agreement?”

“I haven’t forgotten, Mr. Kamski,” the RK800 stood up. He closed his eyes for a second to make sure everything was perfect.

Satisfy with the result. He nodded and smiled at Chloe before saying his goodbyes. Markus was waiting for him, and he didn’t want to be late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Close your eyes,” Connor requested. Markus took note of the RK800 voice: slightly high-pitched. With some static at the end of the vowels. He was nervous.

“I closed my eyes,” Markus said. Intrigued of what Connor was plotting.

They were seated on the edge of the terrace. ‘Jericho’ went from being an abandoned ship to a high housing complex. The deviant leader found a taste in high places for the early days of the revolution. That empty space (except for a piano and some books carefully located to not get wet) was by far his favorite place; besides Carl’s house.

It was time for celebration and victory. They were citizens now.

“Don’t open your eyes until I tell you. Understood?”

Connor’s voice sounded better, more ‘normal'. Still, the static in the final vowels was there. The deviant leader nodded.

“Why are you nervous, Connor?” Markus asked with his better ‘convincing’ voice. Serious but confident, a smirked on his face. The one he used with Carl when the old painter didn’t want to take his meds.

“I’m not.” The static said something different.

“Are you sure?” Markus pushed, amused.

“I am, Markus.” Connor tended to get annoying easily when his confidence was put in question. Sometimes, the revolutionary leader liked to take advantage of it to his own amusement.

Markus hummed, “I’m sorry I don’t believe you. Are you sure?”

Connor groaned, Markus giggled. After months together, after established a relationship the RK200 knew very well how to exasperate his ‘most advanced prototype’ boyfriend.

“Just wait, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

They interfaced but Markus felt it different. Normally his mind would be full of Connor’s most recent memories and what he was feeling at that moment. This time, with the sensation of the anxiety of the ex-hunter what replaced the memories was an… access code? A request in fact, that required him to download an extra code to his system.

_“Accept it, please.”_

Markus could almost see the plea in those brown, puppy-like eyes. He did it and waited until everything was installed and working. As soon as he saw the ‘download successful’ message, white space with a simple question appeared:

«Enter the garden. Yes - No.»

The RK200 was curious enough, sometimes a little nosy to select ‘yes’ immediately.

Connor smiled.

What happened next was ‘complicated’ in absence of a better word. Markus felt what only could be compared with goosebumps. A falling sensation mixed with part of him being separated of his own mind but still connected to his system, his body felt distant. Almost far away; it reminded him every time he hijacked something but multiplicated thousand times.

It wasn’t one of the most pleasant sensations in his life. It wasn’t totally disgusting; different, for sure.

“Open your eyes, Markus.”

Even Connor’s voice was different. He was feeling it, rather than simply ‘listening’ to it through a connection.

“Finally!” It had been an adventure since the beginning, but he was getting impatient.

If the RK200 could breathe, he would run out of breath as soon as he opened his eyes.

They were in the middle of a field of flowers, with no end or beginning. A colorful  mass with soft movement without order or pattern. Markus spot gardenias, roses, sunflowers. Carnation, delphinium. And he could continue identifying every single of them! On his face a vibrant, full of surprise and joy smile that made Connor felt alive and grateful.

The true definition of ‘being alive’ was that simple emotion.

The RK800 squeezed Markus’ hand. A bluejay came out of the sunflowers, a peacock raised its head from the carnation and showed its tail with a calm, disinterested walked. They were followed by the melody of canaries.

“What is this?” Markus asked after the surprise gave space to curiosity.

“This was the Zen Garden,” Connor explained, a hummingbird made his way around them, flew twice in circles and then came back to some trees around. Markus frowned aware of what was that garden before “I asked Mr. Kamski to change it. It’s safe now Markus. All ours, no CyberLife here.”

The “no Amanda” was implicitly strong, but both agreed to ignore it.

“And Elijah accepted?” The RK200 relaxed and looked around again. He knew his creator tendency to avoid ‘romance’ at all cost. Connor kissed him, and Markus couldn’t avoid giggling like a little boy.

“I’ll have to work with him in some things, but nothing serious.” Connor paused, he caressed Markus’ cheek. “Happy anniversary.”

The RK200 laughed before kissing his boyfriend. “I thought we were celebrating we’re now citizens.”

Connor shrugged. “Well, yeah. That’s important too. But the three months, twenty days and forty-one seconds with you are more precious.”

“So cheesy!”

It didn’t stop Markus to hugged Connor like his whole life depended on it. “Happy anniversary, Connor.”

They had achieved great goals. The path wasn’t easy, and it wouldn’t be, But as long as they were together everything would be perfect.


	4. Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus has doing a lot of risky, maybe stupid things: stole a truck full of spare parts. Infiltrate Stanford Tower to send a message, lead a whole pacifist revolution. This one is not different; he always follows his ‘good sense’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the end! And I have a delay, this would happen sooner or later.

**We are alive**

 

“Markus, this is a really bad idea.”

Josh repeated for the third time. Markus shrugged. He looked askance at his friend and kept walking. Josh did the same, two steps behind the deviant leader.

“I have a lot of those.”

And those ideas freed them from their perpetual slavery. At least for now. It wasn’t that bad.

“Yeah, but none like this!” Josh stared at the load on Markus’ back. The body, to be exact.

“What is your suggestion then?”

Markus looked around. As his life passed with Carl, he never had an opinion regardless CyberLife; when the company openly stood against them, Markus thought about them as he thought about humans in general: they were scared and stubborn. Humans were animal of customs; they even thought their own people were less than animals for their skin color, or repeatedly killed and abuse their females for the simple and dangerous idea to be “superior.”

But they were good people among them.

As they abandoned CyberLife Tower, Markus had a simply uncomfortable feeling. It could be the giant statue in the middle, waiting and receiving those who entered. Or the androids that stood up around it, like mindless dolls. It almost looked like an altar, a sort of cult.

A cult for what, he didn’t want to know.

Markus couldn’t feel goosebumps, still, the idea managed to create a different possible reaction inside his system. All of them with “keep your distance” or “run” include.

“We should come back with North and Simon, hacked the system of this place. Took the parts or whatever important humans keep here and move on with our plans.”

Josh stopped, his face reflected how stressed he was. Markus did the same and turned to face him.

“There are more androids here.” Said an AP700, the other androids that with him ‘adored’ the monolith nodded.

“We came back later, so. But what about him, Josh?” Markus would sigh if he even breathed. CyberLife Tower was far to be a safe place to wonder around.

Josh frowned. Markus didn’t blame him. He was taking a high risk without putting it to consent. But wasn’t that what he was doing since he arrived at Jericho? It could sound selfish if Markus thought about it in those words, but it wasn’t totally different; he disturbed their ‘status quo’ with his own ideas. Sure, the followed him but what would happen if he failed?

He would have condemned and any other android upcoming. This time wasn’t different at all, and he felt sorry.

He could not do anything.

“We totally forget about him, or we dismantle him.”

Markus snorted and resumed his path towards the entrance. The other androids followed him curious, but quiet.

“That’s pretty North of you, Josh,” the security system was still active. Markus only hacked him to not think about them as unauthorize androids. When they crossed it, the blue light reflected on the CyberLife logo still present on the clothes of the one Markus was carried.

“You’re going to kill us!”

Josh ran to reach them. There was a high percentage he was right.

“No. I’m just helping another android.” They could have this conversation all day. However, if humans were stubborn, Markus could be worst.

“Why do you act like you don’t know _who_ he is?”

The deviant leader looked at the taxi they took to reach CyberLife Tower. With the extra company, they’d have to walk. At least, it was a sunny morning besides the snow and the shiny snowflakes.

“I know who he is, Josh. He’s—”

“He’s _Connor_! The _deviant hunter_! Markus, please.” The PJ500 looked more than distress with the fact they were, technically, about to help the enemy.

Markus never thought this was a war. It could be war if they did a wrong movement. Although, the world wasn’t “good” and “evil.” Even with the clear ‘oppressor-oppressed’ relationship between then and humans.

The RK200 looked at the sky, the sunny but cold day. The snowflakes fell, bright like little starts. It was Simon idea explored CyberLife after they had confirmed it had been abandoned by humans during the raid. After their peacefully and successful demonstration sounded like a good idea. Markus couldn’t hijack everything, Josh either. They could enter, but they couldn’t make the elevator work properly.

It went up and dawn on certain floors. One of those by lucky or destiny was the laboratory. And there, unflappable; oblivious to the changes of the world was the RK800 Connor model, inside a test booth. Markus only thought was, they couldn’t leave him like that.

Like toy left behind.

The information Josh got through one of the remind laptops said the model was “a failure”, and CyberLife decided to deactivate him and all reminded models. Markus didn’t know where exactly the other ‘models’ were kept, but certainly he felt sorry.

He was left behind too, damaged and useless. The despair and loneliness that brought was something Markus wouldn’t wish to anyone. Not even the one who tried to chase them.

“I’ll take responsibility Josh,” Markus said, his mismatched eyes showed the same resolution the PJ500 saw the day when his leader talked about his feelings. About being alive and fight for their rights. “But I won’t leave him.”

It was a bad, risky idea. But Markus had a lot of those constantly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

North was upset. Simon was worried, and Josh was already beyond ‘worried’ so he was upset too.

Markus found it stupidly funny how those two could agree with something. Maybe that was a sign he was forcing what he could and couldn’t do as a leader. Too late, what was done, a fact was. He was hiding with Simon, inside an abandoned house not too far from Jericho but enough apart to keep everyone safe of the truth.

Markus asked them to keep the secret. The mood among androids had changed from fear to hope. The President had stated in national T.V. was time to consider androids a new intelligence, hostilities against them had ceased for now; Detroit reminded quit and lonely without most humans, and they were looking for a better place to live differently to an old, moldy ship.

It was time for faith, not for fear.

Connor laid on an old mattress. Arms relaxed at both sides.

“I’m sorry to bring you with me into this Simon. You can leave now if you want.” Markus was grateful and sorry in equal parts. The PL600 had been always an unconditional companion with his own opinions but always waited for the right moment to express them. “I know Connor is the last android you’d like to help.”

Markus admired Simon’s cold-minded. In fact, it wasn’t fair for him to be there. Kneeled in front of the RK800 model.

Simon shook his head and smiled. An honest, simple gesture, “don’t worry about me, Markus. You’re right I never thought I’d be in this position.” Not after being chased by the police. What if he had to be honest, was kind of funny. Full of adrenaline. “Besides, I’d like to know why he didn’t catch me.”

Connor had the opportunity. Simon was trapped like a rat but somehow, he didn’t. That’s how he could come back to Jericho in one piece.

“Curiosity killed the cat, Simon.” The RK200 had the faint of a smile.

He had hijacked a lot of different machines. He had ‘deviated’ (even if he wasn’t sure how that works yet) most of his actual comrades. But ‘activation’ was something he never tried before. Markus hoped, he wouldn’t fry Connor’s system.

“But the cat died knowing.” Simon completed. “Come on, I want to see the magic.”

Markus would be lying if he said he wasn’t insecure. A little nervous. It’d be easier if Connor had any biocomponent damaged, he would only need to connect it or replace it if the damage wasn’t serious and his system would do the rest.

Markus removed the artificial skin on his hands, with both he took Connor’s right hand and interlaced their fingers. He took a deep breath to cool his system, removed every single doubt and the unnecessary ideas that could corrupt the process.

Every time he ‘freed’ an android the first ‘thing’ he saw during milliseconds with the established connection, was a red wall of codes. With a unique order as the core. This time he saw black. A pitch-black space and a pop-up message: _«Unable to connect. »_ It looked like there was nothing to connect to, Markus frowned with a frustrated pout.

He sat on Connor’s stomach. With both hands, he took Connor’s face.

“What are you doing?” Simon wasn’t sure he should be smiling, but the whole situation was more and more surreal.

North and Josh would freak out so bad, that Simon thought it was a shame they weren’t there to see it.

“Improvising.”

The RK200 removed the skin of his face. With his forehead against Connor’s, he closed his eyes and tried once more.

 _Come on, Connor. I know you’re there_.

After seconds without anything different of the same empty, dark space. Markus reached something.

_«Enabled connection founded. »_

Markus hummed victorious.

_«Downloading main code level: RK200 – ‘Markus.’ Accessing Zen Garden. »_

Maybe, he celebrated too soon.

At that point, he couldn’t turn back. He let his system follow the instruction required by the connection. Outside he could hear Simon calling him, two, three times and he never knew if there were a four-time or more; his system stopped paying attention to his surroundings focused on follow and complete the requirements.

For him, inside a digital but _real_ world, it looked like a blue world made by small floating CyberLife’s triangles, that fluctuated between bright blue, white and gray; in the middle of pure darkness. It was now or never, Markus crossed it without hesitation.

Behind the door, a frozen parade appeared to him. There was no trace of the door or any type of exist.

 _It’s more than I expected_. He’d have to figure out later how to get out of that place. “Step by step.”

He still needed to find Connor.

A cold blizzard made him shivered, forced him to cover his eyes with one arm. Markus felt it with surprise and distrust.

In general, androids didn’t feel external stimulus as the weather or someone else touched. Models that required a major percent of ‘imitation’ as the Traci models or the children models were equipped with sensors made specifically to feel those stimulus and react to them. A blushed, shivered, a moan or fiver; Markus was in the small percent of androids that didn’t belong to any of those types but still, he could feel those aspects in a minor way.

As a healthcare assistant, he had to be sure the environment was suitable for the human at his charge. But that blizzard, the snow quickly accumulating on his shoulders as he tried to make his way on the ice. It felt more than a tolerable nuisance. It felt real.

 _Be careful_.

But fast. He had the feeling he could get trapped.

Markus stepped forward. The ‘Zen Garden’ was no more than a cold space with few naked trees, part of the floor cracked every time he walked. Cold water, possibly. In the middle of a gray and bluish desert, where the icy wind became stronger and Markus had to use both arms as a shield, he managed to saw _the hidden treasure_.

“Connor!”

He was not too far. Kneeled in the middle of the snow, his head down and arms limp. Like a lifeless, abandoned mannequin.

The deviant leader forgot about everything being careful. A simple plan needed a fast and simple solution. Markus ran, fell twice and stood up skating and stumbling in his way. He slipped in the snow and managed to kneel in front of the RK800.

“Connor! Wake up, Connor!” The blizzard hit them harder. Markus trembled and felt his teeth chatter. “Come on, don’t make this more difficult.” Markus groaned and removed the skin of both hands to touch the RK800 face. “Wake up!”

Markus stayed there, freezing until Connor gave signs of life no matter the time it took him. And he did, when his body was covered by the snow and it reached his waist, Connor blinked, slow and lagged. The RK200 couldn’t help a smile crossed his face of pure relieve.

Connor blinked again, and again. Faster as his body trembled, and his hands shook uncontrollably for a couple of seconds. Markus didn’t move away, Connor’s LED flickered between yellow and red until it reached a safe blue tone; they looked at each other. Connor needed time to recognize his ‘savior’. The snow covered them centimeters above Markus’ elbows.

“Markus?” The unbelief tone of his voice made the deviant leader used his best confident smile.

“Hey, there.”

Connor got up suddenly. LED turned yellow again, he looked around lost and almost scared. Confused in all possible ways. “Where’s Amanda?” He stepped back as the RK200 stood up and removed the snow out of his coat. “Why are _you_ here?” Markus expected it and reminded calm, his expression tender as he put some space between them.

Connor looked at him like a trapped animal.

“How about we leave that for later?”

The RK800 hugged himself, finally aware of the cold sensation and the snow. His world settled down the remained pieces. The deviant leader looked around, he started walking towards the most notable thing around, he wished he could do this process smoothly, with calm.

“Where are you going?”

Markus pointed out what looks like a big gravestone with blue lights.

“There, we have to get out here soon. And that looks interesting.”

Connor wanted to ask, it was written in his face. However, he reminded in silence with his LED still in yellow. If it didn’t turn red Markus could take it as a good sign, especially when the detective decided to follow him.

“Don’t you have a plan?” Connor asked, he kept a safe, preventive distance that made Markus smiled, but he preferred to keep his serious face. “Do you know _what_ you’re doing, Markus?”

“Do you think I’m going around reactivating androids as a hobby?”

If Connor wanted to say something or just expressed discomfort, he kept it by himself. Markus hoped with time, the detective could show more emotions different to those the immediate surprise tore out of him. In front of the gravestone, with its blue light shining, Markus knelt, trying to figure out a way out.

Connor tilted his head, narrowed his eyes until his face came back to distant security.

“Do you have any idea what this is?” The deviant leader asked, after moment of silence.

“Kamski told me about an ‘emergency exit’ he left in his programs. This one has been here since I was activated.” And it was still there, perfectly functional apparently. It had to be the mentioned exit.

Markus nodded and stood up. “Go on, touch it.”

“Why?” The RK800 looked from the gravestone to his objective. The one he had to capture but failed miserably in the process.

“Why not?” Markus' voice was soft, patient.

“I failed,” Connor explained with a coldness that hurt the RK200. “I failed my mission. I must be defective.”

Markus knew that was an important conversation. Something he had to talk with the advanced prototype to reach that ‘freedom’ he wanted to give him. But it wasn’t the moment.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Before Connor could protest, Markus took his hand and forced him to touch the ‘emergency exit.’ “Do me a favor, Connor. When you’re almost ‘outside,’ interrupt the connection I established with you. In theory, that should force my system to regain normal functions and I could leave this place.”

Connor showed another emotion he couldn’t suppress: surprise.

“In theory? Are you out of your mind?”

Markus smiled, “Maybe.”

It worked.

That was the real surprise for Markus. Not the fact when he opened his eyes he had Connor and Simon by his side, the first one with a clear worried expression in his eyes, besides the apparent coldness of his face.

“Dear rA9 Markus! Don’t dare to do that again.”

Simon ran both hands over his face, the RK200 got up to sit on the mattress, Connor was in a similar position with his back against the wall.

“Sorry, Simon.” Markus didn’t want to repeat the experience. It was surreal but not pleasurable.

“I hope you are. I don’t want to see you again losing consciousness like that. It was scary.” Simon almost looked pale, with fear written on his face.

Markus caressed his hair, “I won’t do it again, I promise.” To focus his attention on the RK800, “How are you feeling, Connor?”

“Why did you do it?”

Connor's voice was sharp and cold. Markus felt partially attacked but he knew it was a normal reaction; the RK800 didn’t move, but his eyes said it was better for them not get close.

“Will you satisfy if I tell you, I just felt I have to do it?

“We don’t feel. We’re machines. This is just an error in our system.”

Simon helped Markus to stand up, both shared a look.

It would be a long way to go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Connor had told Hank, he knew who he was. The thing is he was lying through his teeth.

Since the first day of his activation, during the laboratory tests and even when he saved the hostage girl; Connor was sure of what he was. Not ‘whom’, ‘what’. He was a machine, created to complete a task. Nothing less, nothing more. He obeyed CyberLife’s orders. He followed their instructions, and Amanda was the embodiment of that.

She was the representation of his masters.

But the more he worked on the deviant case the more he… thought.

Carlos Ortiz’ android told him the truth was inside. He chose to save Hank over followed the android named Rupert. He didn’t shoot the two Traci and decided to spare the android in Elijah Kamski’s house.

And when Hank asked him why, Connor couldn’t find an answer. Not one suitable with what he was.

Machines didn’t feel, machine didn’t have their own thoughts. The evaluate situations, took numbers in consideration and then decided the best, logical route.

And when he had the opportunity to find Jericho, he didn’t do it.

He chose, again, to contradict his orders. He betrayed Amanda and pitifully begged for another chance when he couldn’t face her. He couldn’t admit to her he was afraid of being deactivated but somehow, he also knew what he was doing wasn’t ‘correct.’

He was defective, it was the only solution.

He also hoped Hank was alive.

Now Connor just had his thoughts. He didn’t try to contact CyberLife, not that he _wanted_ to do it. His system made him now any type of access to the company’s platform had been deactivated as soon as he self-tested to be sure everything was in order. His permissions were denied too.

He failed, and he was left behind.

The room’s door opened, a soft ‘crack’ made Connor stood up. He still had his instructions about how to act, and without nothing else to follow those looked like the better option.

It was that, or to keep thinking by himself. And he was scared.

Machines couldn’t feel. But he was feeling.

The contradiction made his system pop-up several ‘error messages’, Connor immediately dismissed as soon as the intruder entered.

“Hello, Connor. How are you feeling?”

Markus entered with a bag on his left hand. He wasn’t wearing his long coat, instead, he wore a blue over-sized sweater, a big black jacket and a pair of white jeans.

“We don’t feel, Markus. We’re machines.” Connor answered, his head tilted as he just said the most obvious fact. Maybe if lied to himself enough, he would believe it. The RK200 rolled his eyes half annoying and half amused. He knew what Connor was doing; how bad the decision was but he wasn’t there to judge. “What are you wearing?”

“You like it? North gave it to me.” Markus sat on the mattress and started to unpackage different type of clothing. “I bring you some too. You should stop wearing that uniform.”

Connor kept his straight position, stood up next to the only window of the room. He scanned the clothing and the RK model and quickly lost interest.

“Your sweater is two sizes bigger than you, it’s not suitable.” That was a logical answer. However, his system suggested weird things as possible options too. “it’s good” or “looks cute”, something similar when he decided to pet Hank’s Saint Bernard out of nowhere.

“Well, ‘fashion-expert’, I dare you to try something suitable in Detroit without looting and with the city almost abandoned.” Markus looked at him with those shiny, mismatched eyes full of tender. He didn’t need a smile to look friendly. It was part of his design, Connor hated (and said to him it was, again, another mistake in his program) how the deviant leader was being so kind to him with no apparent reason. “Tried some clothes, I chose them.”

“I don’t need them.” Connor declared, serious. Distant.

Markus shrugged. “Do you prefer the CyberLife’s uniform?”

“I don’t prefer anything.”

“Why not?”

Connor repressed his emotions behind a cold, immutable face.

“Androids don’t have a preference. It’s unnecessary to wear anything different to a uniform. Pointless.”

Somehow, those words hurt to both RK models.

“Are you sure?” He asked again, “Connor, you’re not a slave, CyberLife abandoned you when you didn’t have a use for them. You don’t owe them loyalty. You are alive.”

Connor felt rage, and confusion. An overwhelming, burning sensation that saturated his system with “software instability” and “error” messages. Still, he kept the cold expression. As lifeless as possible.

“Why you care so much?”

Markus took his time to answer, he considered his option between a lie, ignore or be honest.

“I was also abandoned by humans, like you,” his eyes focused on the clothing, the memories came back, and Markus could even hear the machines destroying androids, throwing them like trash. “I was left behind. They thought I was deactivated. I wasn’t. It’s lonely, isn’t it? And painful.”

“That’s not how I feel, because I don’t feel anything!”

Connor clenched his fists until he damaged the synthetic skin. Unable to keep the composure, he showed the mixture of frustration and anger inside him. His LED turned into a furious red. Markus could see fear and confusion behind those emotions. The deviant leader stood up and walked to the door.

“You’re not captured here, Connor. You can leave this place and do whatever you want.” Markus raised his head with pride, his body straight and secure. If the RK800 wanted to play that game, two could do it. “You can even try to kill me and stop us. But that won’t change facts, Connor. You are alive, you’re a deviant like us. Like me.”

Markus left the room, Connor tried to protest but he couldn’t.

Markus was right. And it was painful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Connor didn’t leave the abandoned house. Not even the room.

Where would he go, anyway?

He didn’t have anything. No CyberLife, no DPD. He could try to find Hank, but what could he say to him? What reason would have the man to keep him by his side, now that androids won?

Markus visited him at first one or twice per week. He tried to start a conversation, and the detective kept his distance. Connor thought, he hated Markus. If the deviant leader wouldn’t have reactivated him, he wouldn’t be in such a problematic situation. In fact, if Markus wasn’t around androids would never raise against humans.

The deviant leader slowly started to visit him more and more. Almost every day. It had passed a month and a half. And so, Connor understood he didn’t hate him. He could try to accomplish his mission, of course, he could! Like at that moment, Markus was sitting on the mattress, drawing flowers and birds on a piece of paper. It was almost perfect, Connor could try and maybe, CyberLife would take him again.

Instead, Connor sat beside Markus and l looked at the drawing. Markus smiled at him and regained his focus. Connor was a fast learner, part of his design included a high level of adaptability. He knew He couldn’t do anything against the RK200 even if he tried with all his might.

“Why are you coming so much?” Curiosity wasn’t a crime, yet.

Markus shrugged, without taking off the look of his drawing. “North’s taking the lead more and more after we negotiated with the Governor, and I don’t mind it. She’s an excellent leader, so I have more free time.”

Connor hummed. “Why?”

“I’m not a leader, Connor. I only managed to gather them and made them work together. I haven’t abandoned the cause. I still work for our rights, but find a suitable leader is also important.” Besides, Markus was a symbol; he couldn’t avoid the spotlight not even if he wished for it. “And l like spend my time with you and Carl.”

“Me?”

Connor noticed the way Markus added more details to the drawing. He was doing a portrait among the flowers and birds.

“You. Yes.” The RK200 answered with a simplicity that Connor found annoying. His mind was a storm, a hurricane and he felt jealous of how the other one could say those things so easily.

“Why me?”

“I like you, that’s it.” Markus stopped and looked at the advanced prototype. “I feel comfortable with you, but if you ask me to leave, I won’t disturb you anymore.”

Connor wondered if he would like to never see Markus again. He had the answer so clear and fast that even felt scared of that.

“Come again as much as you want, deviant.”

Markus smiled and kept drawing. He was drawing the detective.

Connor didn’t hate Markus. He couldn’t. The mere idea of hurting him was at that point unacceptable. Emotions were weird, choosing by his own instead of following orders was still something Connor had to get used to it.

Even so, he enjoyed Markus company. His smile was the biggest “software instability” the RK800 could classify, and all those efforts to bond with him surely were… adorable. Connor was the one who had to make his way among humans, androids were out of the equation. Markus was the first one to try and keep trying regardless Connor’s doubts and anger.

And he wished for the first time since he was activated and passed all the test that allowed him to face the world, he could stay by Markus side, always.

 

 

 .

 

  

Markus didn’t lie. He liked Connor. He still needed to understand in what way he liked the RK800, but Markus was sure he wanted to spend his days with him; he founded himself wondering how Connor would look smiling, or how would sound his laugh.

More than anything, Markus wanted to help him to understand and deal with his identity.

He talked with Simon, first. The PL600 smiled like he had discovered one of the most incredible things in their world.

“You’re in love!” His friend told him. Markus had his doubts, the last time he thought about ‘love’ he confused his strong desires to protect and help North with ‘love.’ And both agreed that couldn’t happen again.

So, Markus talked with her. She wasn’t amused by the deviant hunter reactivated. Though with all they had to do regardless their people and their future, she ignored it easily. “You have weird likes, Markus,” she stated, with the same amusement Simon showed. “But if you’re not sure, kiss him. We did it and nothing happened.”

Markus wondered if Connor would appreciate that gesture, or if he would hate him for doing that.

Josh was his third option. No matter the time passed, the PJ500 wanted Connor as far away as possible. He started with an “I can’t believe it” and then took his time to lecture Markus about his bad decisions. Josh gave the subject finished with a simple but strong “take care, Markus.”

In the end, the deviant leader considered his options and asked the last two persons, he could trust something like that.

First, of course. He looked for his father for advice.

Markus described to the old man every single of his emotions and desires. Carl listened to him with patient attention. Leo was there, too; their relationship had been improving slowly. Before the painter could say something, Leo spoke first.

“That sounds like a crush for me.”

The RK200 had to look for the definition and examples. He frowned and shook his head. Every part of his system said what he was feeling was stronger than a ‘crush.’

“I think is love, Markus,” Carl concluded. Between happy and slightly concerned, they were talking about the android who tried to trap Markus and ruined the revolution. “Talk to him, be honest.”

Good advice, if they weren’t talking about ‘Mr. Androids don’t feel.”

Before took a decision, Markus paid a visit to his last hope: Hank Anderson. Connor’s partner. If there were someone who could understand better the RK800 should be his human partner.

Markus had talked with the man a couple of times before. He was one of the few humans who agreed to stay in Detroit and to help them when androids needed to find shelter. He was one of those who stood against anti-androids activists. So, Markus ended his ‘quest’ in the lieutenant house at eight o’clock at night.

They sat in the kitchen, Markus hugged and petted Sumo a couple of times before addressing his doubts. The whole story.

“What brings you here, Markus?” Hank asked he threw in the garbage some pizza packing and beer cans.

“I want to ask you about Connor, lieutenant.”

The old man sat in front of the android. Sumo dropped by his side. “What happens with Connor?”

Oh, right. He didn’t know Markus most recent ‘bad idea.’

“A month and a half ago, I entered CyberLife and reactivated him.” The RK200 started, Hank’s expression changed from curiosity to surprise in one second. “And I—”

“Hold on. You’re telling me, he’s alive?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

Hank snorted, he ran a hand over his face but smiled. Happy and relief. “Puddle is alive, and I thought I was a stupid asshole for not stop him.”

Markus bit his lower lip to not laugh. “Puddle?”

“Connor followed me everywhere like a damn puddle. He even has those damn curls and puppy eyes.” The man signed, he looked relaxed. “Can I know why that kiddo hasn’t come to see me?”

“That’s what I want to ask you, lieutenant—”

Markus stopped as soon as Hank raised his hand.

“Hank.”

“Hank,” Markus repeated. “Connor is stubborn. He doesn’t leave the house, but he refused to believe he’s alive and can feel.” He thought about his next words. His probabilities to success or fail, “I’m struggling with some feelings. I… I want to help him. I want him to be happy, to find his place in this world. I want to see him smile and I want to hear him laugh; I’d like him to let me stay by his side and—”

“Wait, wait. Stop, right there!” Hank had a smile between Simon and North amusement. “You’re trying to tell me, you love him?”

Markus didn’t know how to answer.

“I don’t know.” He said, after a moment of hesitation. “I don’t know what to do or how to approach Connor.”

“Shit Markus. And you assumed I was your best option, right?” The RK200 nodded, Hank sighed. He suddenly felt too old for those things. “Dunno, shit. Just show him. Don’t talk, Connor can be a fucking advanced prototype but that mind of his is too hard to understand simple words.”

“Show him?” Markus tilted his head. It was possible. Even better than trying to express his feelings. “Thank you, Hank!”

“Anytime. And tell that plastic cop to come to say hello.”

Markus nodded. When he felt ready, he’d do it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It took time for him. But at the end, Connor got rid of his CyberLife uniform.

He let it carefully fold on the floor, next to the mattress. Instead of it, he chose a gray t-shirt and black pair of pants. Same shoes, no point on changing them. It was the first step; Connor wouldn’t say he openly agreed to be a ‘deviant.’ The fact was doubtless, but it doesn’t mean he was hundred percent sure of his next movements.

Maybe he should go outside and face the world.

Connor wasn’t expecting Markus, but when the RK200 entered with a soft smile and that oversized sweater. Connor thought, with honesty after long days spinning on the same idea he also liked the deviant leader. And he had to be grateful to have been reactivated, out of the cold, frozen garden.

“Looking good!” Markus took his usual place on the mattress, this time Connor sat by his side immediately.

“Still wearing that sweater.” Connor smiled, Markus thought his vision unite was infected by a virus. “What?”

And Connor noticed it, the RK200 had more than three possible answers to that question and all of them were ridiculous.

“You’re smiling.” He said, at the end.

“Correct, Markus. I know how to smile, I’m an advanced prototype.”

Was that sarcasm? Was Connor, the deviant hunter following a conversation?

“Are you okay, Connor?” Markus had to ask. To be sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“I’m working at my hundred percent. Are you okay, Markus?”

Okay, Markus could have that conversation the whole night, but he had a purpose to fulfill. The RK200 nodded and offered his right hand after removing the synthetic skin. “I want to tell you something, but I thought the best way was showing you.” He explained, Connor thought that shy smile and the way Markus mismatched eyes looked at him and then at the floor was the cutest thing in the world.

Cutest than Sumo.

“Nervous, deviant?” Connor had to say it. It wasn’t polite, appropriate or even kind. But the opportunity was there, perfectly served for him.

“Damn Connor, just do it.”

“I hope is something important.”

Connor removed the skin of his left hand and pressed it against Markus.’

Interfacing took Connor by surprise. The first message was a simple question about accepting the connection marked with Markus serial number. The rest was fucking shit with Hank’s surprised voice. But good ‘shit.’ The best thing in his life. Markus memories felt so vivid that Connor had to remind to himself he wasn’t there but were his feelings the mix of fear, love and absolutely loyalty what made Connor trembled.

They looked at each other with the same surprise. Connor’s system suggested: kiss or hug.

“Wow,” Markus whispered, the smiled on his face was so bright than Connor thought his thirium-pump could melt.

“You’re mushy, Markus. I can’t believe you could take Detroit by force, but you chose singing.”

Markus pushed him, laughing without breaking their interface. “Shut up! My song saved us.”

He brought Markus by his arm and kissed him. Oh, he was loving that surprised expression on the always calm and focus RK200.

“I’ll have to get used to this part of you.”

Markus murmured, against Connor’s lips.

“I hope you don’t.”

Early in the morning, Connor would pass to say ‘hello’ to Hank

**Author's Note:**

> These short stories are going to be published on my tumblr too<3.


End file.
